Rice
is the two hundred and eighty-second chapter of the Haikyū!! series, written and illustrated by Haruichi Furudate. It was published in the 2nd-3rd double issue of Weekly Shōnen Jump’s 2018 series. Overview Hinata's receive gives Karasuno a chance for a counterattack. Karasuno attacks with all they got, but Inarizaki ultimately scores with a lucky net in. While everyone is apprehensive, Hinata cheers up the team with his bright energy. With a renewed spirit, Karasuno manages to regain their lost points and catches up to Inarizaki. Plot Hinata carefully analyzes Osamu's toss and Aran's run-up to deduce the correct position for a perfect receive. He successfully returns the ball high up into the air, shocking everyone watching the match. Coach Anabara, who's watching the match from his computer screen, initially attributes the play to a fluke but ultimately concludes that it's a result of Hinata's internal thought process. Meanwhile, Kageyama acknowledges Hinata's perfect receive, but refuses to say it outright. Karasuno attempts to score by performing an all-in synchronized attack that ended with Asahi's spike. However, Atsumu receives Asahi's spike while Osamu follows up with a toss to Ginjima. Faced with three blockers, Ginjima hits a powerful block out. The ball ricochets off of Tsukishima's hand and goes flying. Hinata manages to reach the ball in time and returns it into play. He immediately starts to run back for a back row attack while shouting to Kageyama to toss him the ball. All of the Inarizaki blockers become focused on Hinata and couldn't react in time to block Tanaka's spike. The spike almost lands Karasuno a point until libero Akagi saves the ball with his foot. Atsumu gets the last touch and tries to return the ball back to Karasuno's side. Karasuno gets ready for another attack, but all are taken aback when the ball hits the net and lands in a net in. Karasuno's spirit is broken after seeing their efforts going to waste. Seeing this, Ukai quickly calls for a time out to improve the atmosphere. He tells the players not to blame themselves but rather applaud Inarizaki's tenacity. However, the players can't help but be affected. They begin to worry about losing the match until Hinata suddenly asks them if they saw his receive just now. Kageyama, determined not to repeat his "nice receive" twice, lies and says he missed it. Hinata is flustered but enthusiastically tells Kageyama to watch his next save. Sugawara suddenly recalls Hinata's struggle when he first came to Karasuno and how he always moves forward even in the face of adversity. The rest of Karasuno is energized by Hinata's words and breaks into laughter. Meanwhile, Osamu is watching Hinata and compares him to eating rice in that no matter how many times one eats rice, the degree of happiness never decreases. After carefully observing him for a while, Osamu concludes that Hinata is the type of player who can play volleyball like eating rice. He then asks if Atsumu know that if a hungry person takes a small bite of food he will become even hungrier. The match resumes with Karasuno returning with renewed spirit and determination. They quickly catches up to Inarizaki and pulls the point gap back to one. Seeing this, Atsumu thinks to himself that when there is someone eating heartily everybody else becomes hungry too. Appearances *Osamu Miya *Aran Ojiro *Yūdai Hyakuzawa (flashback) *Hajime Iwaizumi (flashback) *Kei Tsukishima *Tadashi Yamaguchi *Tsutomu Goshiki (flashback) *Wakatoshi Ushijima (flashback) *Shōyō Hinata *Yūsuke Takinoue *Makoto Shimada *Yū Nishinoya *Kōshi Sugawara *Nobuyuki Kai *Morisuke Yaku *Kōtarō Bokuto *Takaaki Anabara *Tobio Kageyama *Ryūnosuke Tanaka *Daichi Sawamura *Asahi Azumane *Norimune Kurosu *Atsumu Miya *Hitoshi Ginjima *Kenma Kozume *Heisuke Riseki *Shinsuke Kita *Rintarō Suna *Hitoka Yachi *Michinari Akagi *Keishin Ukai *Ittetsu Takeda *Suguru Daishō *Mika Yamaka *Chikara Ennoshita *Hisashi Kinoshita *Kazuhito Narita *Kiyoko Shimizu Chapter notes Character revelations Trivia Navigation Category:Manga Category:Chapters Category:Tokyo Nationals Arc Category:Karasuno vs. Inarizaki Category:Volume 32